


Handsome and Charming

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [40]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by Real Events, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Seto Kaiba that was a combination of both handsome and charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome and Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there. :) Here's a new Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was inspired to write it by the book "Look for Me By Moonlight" by Mary Downing Hahn. It's a great read, and I like it a lot, too. :) So, with some of my favorite passages from that book in my mind, I sat down and cooked this up. Hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Handsome and Charming

"You seem uncomfortable, Stephanie. Is something bothering you?" Seto Kaiba asked, his sapphire eyes filled with concern as he looked over at the bed where Stephanie Tanner, six, was sitting.

Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe, Mr. Kaiba. I don't know. I just - I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand," Kaiba replied. He examined Stephanie much more closely from the chair he was sitting in. She was wearing a red dress with velvet sleeves. On her feet were white socks with frills, which were covered by a pair of black Mary Janes. _With those clothes of hers,_ Kaiba thought, _she is definitely quite beautiful - at least in my view, of course..._

With that, Kaiba mentally conjured up a vision of Stephanie sitting on a couch leafing through an open book in her lap, while a purple wallet, full to the brim with money along with a few dollar bills sticking out of it, lay next to her. The image made him smile secretly to himself. 

Then another image came to him. This time it consisted of Stephanie being his apprentice (but only part-time) and learning all about entrepreneurship from him, as well as how to work with money and all that stuff, too. That too also made him smile mentally. 

_Now, maybe tomorrow, I'll have a serious chat with Danny about Stephanie being my part-time apprentice and helping her to learn about finances, as well as how to be both careful and shrewd with her money..._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
